


Hot for Teacher

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, desksexathon2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose Tyler turned away from the white board she’d been writing on and from across the room her eyes met the Doctor's. He gasped at the sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts), [Daydreaming_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/gifts), [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts), [hellostarlight20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/gifts), [AmeliaPonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for and because of my Whovian FB friends. My muse is normally fairly tame but their naughty ways and comments, as well as encouragement, prompted her to go a bit wild. 
> 
> Thank you very much to TenRoseForeverandever (beta extraordinaire) for her services. I changed things up after she looked at it and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title credit to Van Halen.

The Doctor took a glance at the clock on the wall and sighed happily. 12:25 in the afternoon. It was nearing one of his favorite times of the day. He set down his latest project, shed his lab coat and glasses, and vacated Torchwood’s R&D department. 

With a spring in his step, he headed down the hallway and pressed the button for the fourth floor. While he waited for the lift to arrive, he fantasized about the outfit he would once again see Rose Tyler wearing very shortly. 

The Doctor had watched her get dressed with an appreciative eye that morning, almost regretting their late night bedroom activities that had prevented a morning shagging session. Almost, but not quite. But, he thought with a grin to himself, he certainly couldn’t wait to peel it off her once they got back to their flat. 

Stepping out of the lift, he made his way to the classroom where Rose was teaching. While the majority of her time was spent in the field, since Mickey Smith had stayed in the Prime universe, she had taken over his role in the classroom, teaching new recruits. Rose had always been brilliant, but she had really come into her own while they were separated, and the Doctor was so very proud of her. 

He reached the door to the classroom which was partially ajar. With rapt attention he listened to her speak, all the while admiring her backside, from the blazer and pencil skirt (he was pretty sure that’s what she’d called it), to her hair done up with in a bun, and her magnificent behind. Taking a glance around the room, he saw that he wasn’t the only one enjoying the view, judging by the looks from a few of the blokes, as well as one female in the back, but he tamped down his jealousy. After all, he was the lucky one who got to take her home. 

Rose turned away from the white board she’d been writing on and from across the room her eyes met his. 

The Doctor gasped. She was wearing glasses. Heat immediately flashed through his body and stifled a groan as he drank his fill of her. Absolutely stunning! Bloody hell, he was hot for teacher! 

Rose held his gaze for a brief moment before turning her attention back to her class. “That’s all for today. See you tomorrow at 10:00 am and be sure read chapter 12 of the field handbook.”

The Doctor stepped into the classroom as the recruits shuffled by him. Once they were gone, he crossed the room and met Rose at the desk in the front. He opened his mouth to inquire about her glasses, but she spoke before he could do so. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see you in the back there,” she stated, her tone stern. “Gazing at me with those lustful eyes.”

Puzzled, the Doctor nodded. It wasn’t like he could deny it. “Wellllllll,” he began as he ran a hand through his hair, but Rose interrupted. 

“It seems to me you deserve some punishment. I would’ve thought in a room full of adults everyone would be able to act as such.” She glanced down at his groin with a knowing smirk. There wasn’t a bulge, not yet, but he was well on the way.

“I think a detention is in order, don’t you?” Rose lifted her left eyebrow at him. “Hopefully that will help to remind you to keep yourself in control?”

Blimey. They might have only recently become lovers but they had already partaken in some role-playing. Nothing like this though, and certainly not at work. His trousers suddenly felt very constricting. Why in the world did he wear such tight suits?! Oh yeah… because he liked the hungry look she got in her eyes when he wore them. The look she was giving him right now, in fact.

“Yes, m’am,” he murmured. “I deserve to be punished.”

Rose gave a satisfied nod and opened the drawer to the desk. Reaching inside she pulled out a piece of paper and turned her back to him as she began to write. Once she was finished, she folded it in half. “You’re excused,” she told him as she slipped the paper into his hand and exited the classroom. 

The Doctor felt his heart rate accelerate as he opened the slip of paper. _My office, wait a few moments before following after me. Lock the door behind you. XXX,_ it read. He swallowed and took a couple of deep breaths, hoping to calm down, just a little. Then he turned on his heel, departed the room, and made his way to Rose’s office. 

The door was closed, so he knocked lightly. 

“C’mon in,” he heard from the other side. Opening the door, he took in Rose hastily clearing her desk of paperwork. He stepped inside and locked the door behind himself as instructed. 

“About time, Mr. Noble.” 

The Doctor startled at the use of that name. Sure, it’s what his legal documentation said, but nobody ever called him that, and certainly not Rose. It was jarring, but one look into her eyes and he relaxed, reminding himself they were both playing a part.

“Sorry, m’am,” he apologized. 

Rose tsked. “One more thing I’ll have to address. Come here.”

He walked over to her and she motioned him to stand to the side of her desk. 

“I’m not normally one for corporal punishment, but I can see you have quite the naughty streak in you.” Rose picked up a ruler that had been sitting on her desk and hit her palm with it, the sound making a _whack_ in the air.

The Doctor groaned, and yes, he most definitely was pitching a tent now. 

“Bend over,” Rose commanded. 

The Doctor purposefully rubbed himself against the desk as he positioned himself, smirking to himself as he did so. Ah, that felt good. 

“Stop that,” she hissed. “This is a punishment!” After a smack of her hand against his clothed bottom, he stopped his antics. 

Rose slipped her hands into his trousers, and with a flick of her wrist she grabbed both the pinstriped suit and his pants and pulled them down until they were just below his bum. As she pulled her hand away, she made them snap tightly. 

“I think ten good swats are in order,” she told him. When the ruler came into contact with his bare skin the first time it stung. _Whack!_ He hissed slightly at the sensation, and Rose paused for a moment. He met her eyes and he nodded reassuringly. 

By the second and third blow his bottom was starting to feel hot, but it didn’t hurt. Far from it. He really enjoyed it. Unable to help himself, he pressed himself closer to the desk, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. 

“I said stop that,” Rose scolded and he did at once. Three more spankings followed in quick succession. 

“You think you can just sit there at the back of my classroom, lusting after me. Well, let me tell you something, mister. I’ve seen plenty of pretty boys in my time at Torchwood, but you know what?”

“What,” the Doctor bit out as ruler met his backside once again. If the heat he was feeling there was any indication, he was sure it was bright red by now. 

“First of all, I am a professional. I’m a field commander and I teach the new recruits. Secondly, I am the daughter of the boss, not because of our relationship, but because I earned it, and I’m not about to jeopardize that with a dalliance. Finally, and most importantly, I have a man. A man I crossed universes for and am madly in love with, so there is absolutely nothing you or anybody else could offer me that I would be remotely interested in!” She punctuated her statement with two more _whacks._

Rose set down the ruler. Sinking her fingers in his hair, she used it to pull the Doctor’s head up so he was looking in her eyes. “Nothing ever happens and they either get over it or they wash out. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Miss Tyler,” he said obediently and reverently. What had he ever done to deserve such a devoted woman?

“Good,” Rose hummed in satisfaction as she gave one last _whack_ against his bottom with her hand, though she ended it with a gentle caress across his burning skin. “I hope this lesson has sunk in, Mr. Noble,” she told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder and indicated he should stand. 

Once he was at his full height, Rose took on an imperious tone. “I expect better behavior in the future or you’ll be dismissed. Have I made myself clear?”

“As a bell,” he agreed, nodding his head vigorously. 

“Then we're done,” Rose told him, titling her head towards the door. 

_What?_ the Doctorwondered, completely baffled. There was no way he could leave her office at the moment. The rather urgent situation in his groin either had to be dealt with or he needed several minutes to will it away. Still, he started to tuck himself into his pants and do as she asked, not sure if the scenario was truly over. 

Rose gave a little laugh and the tip of her tongue poked out from between her teeth. “C’mere Doctor,” she beckoned him, and curling her hands around the edge of the desk, she hoisted herself up so she was sitting on it. 

The Doctor felt like he could burst, as pre-come gathered at his tip of his cock. Role-playing was clearly over and not a moment too soon. He met her mouth in a frantic kiss.

“I love you so much,” he sighed as he slipped his hand in the slit at the side of her skirt and bunched it up in his hands. 

“You too,” she agreed, as she wiggled her hips to help him. 

When they broke apart to take a breath, Rose reached for her glasses and started to take them off. 

“No,” the Doctor whispered against her lips as he returned to them. “Leave them on, for me?”

Rose nodded and gave a small moan as his hands slipped between her thighs. Her knickers were completely soaked. He made a happy noise in the back of his throat and rubbed between her folds through the smooth silk. 

“Seems like I wasn’t the only one that enjoyed my punishment.” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned at her as he nudged the fabric aside and slipped his fingers inside her, pumping back and forth. She was as ready for him as he was for her. 

“Not sure where that came from.” Rose blushed. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he told her. “We’re going to have to do that again.” 

The Doctor lined himself up at Rose’s entrance and sank inside to the hilt. They both sighed in relief as he started thrusting into her and she plunged her fingers into his hair. He wasn’t going to last long. He nudged her blazer aside as he pumped his hips. Through her blouse and bra he caught a nipple between his lips and sucked on it. There wasn’t enough time to get to her skin but he wanted, needed her to come with him. 

Rose let out a low groan. “Yes, love, that,” she encouraged as she swiveled her hips in countermeasure to his frantic movements. 

The Doctor had been called many things in his long lifespan, but that endearment, coming from her lips, was his undoing. He came inside his beloved in hot spurts as he felt his orgasm race through his body. He slipped a hand between them as he gave his last few pumps, and with a flick against her hardened nub, Rose shattered in his arms as he watched in awe. 

He brought her down with soft pets and several kisses across her forehead and into her hair, breathing in the lovely scent that was a mixture of honey shampoo, light perfume, and most of all, _Rose._ It was his favorite scent, especially when it was combined with the smell of them. 

“Hello,” she whispered as she opened her eyes. 

“Hello,” the Doctor returned as he gave her a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he reached for some tissues so they could clean themselves up. Once they had done so, he tucked himself back into his pants and gathered her in his arms. 

“That was wonderful,” he said as he ran a finger across her glasses. “Why didn’t you tell me about these though?”

Rose’s cheeks flushed and she looked away. 

“What?” 

She mumbled something that he couldn’t make out. 

“Rose, what is it?”

Looking back at him, she answered. “I don’t like them. I didn’t want you to see me in them.”

The Doctor shook his head. “I wear glasses and you like looking at me in them.” He gave her a light poke in her shoulder. 

“That’s different,” Rose insisted. 

“How?”

“They’re your sexy specs.” 

“And these are yours.” He cupped her cheek, tracing her jaw with his thumb. 

“Oh.”

“Oh is right, Rose. I love you in them. We’re definitely going to have to replay this scenario again, when we have more time.”

“Yeah?” Rose gave him a tongue-touched grin.

“Any time you want, Miss Tyler,” the Doctor replied, a touch of his ‘naughty student’ persona coming back into his voice. “Just say the word.”


End file.
